


Haunt

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: My Mistake [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: He could run, but according to Claude, his mistake couldn't be forgotten.





	Haunt

Ciel blinked, utterly surprised at Claude’s reaction. Part of him had thought that the other demon would have some sort of reaction, but not this strongly. Sebastian’s eyes had widened, and his lower lip seemed to be actually trembling. Wait, was Sebastian crying? Ciel shook his head.

 

_...Demons don't possess the kind of human emotions needed to shed tears….. _

 

Ciel clenched his fists, an unspeakable anger rising up in his body for so many reasons. Didn't Claude realize this whole thing was his fault too for not being careful, for not using protection, and now he had the gall to say this  _ wasn't  _ his child? Ignoring the bile rising up in his chest, the earl strode up and yanked Claude’s arm away. 

 

“This isn't your problem, human  _ brat _ .” Claude sapt out as he practically threw the earl up against the wall in his butler’s place. “So I’m going to have to ask you to stay out. Otherwise…”

 

One hand went up to Ciel’s throat as the other brushed away his eyepatch. His eyes widened as he felt the hand around his throat tighten, lifting him off the ground. Claude was…

 

_ ….Claude...is choking me….. _ Ciel thought, struggling to remove Claude’s hand from his throat. Then, air rushed into his lungs, and he took a shuddering, painful breath in. Ciel was pushed into a familiar, rock hard chest and arms that encompassed him that he knew all too well.

 

Sebastian.

 

“What are you  _ thinking _ , Claude?!” Sebastian’s voice rocketed across the small space, annoyed and horrified at the same time.

 

“You two are horrible mistakes!” Ciel heard the elder demon spit back, and could almost imagine him standing there, fists clenched in anger. This wasn't good. They needed to leave. Now. 

 

“Come on, Sebastian.” the earl elbowed his butler in the stomach. Sebastian stood up, still cradling the earl with one hand and his stomach with the other. “Let's go.”

 

“You can run, Michaelis, but that won't change facts….

 

                  ….Your mistake will haunt you forever..”


End file.
